


Day of Devotion

by steveprobably



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveprobably/pseuds/steveprobably
Summary: I had an urge. take it. dont @ me





	Day of Devotion

They’d chosen to take their tea in the castle garden today. Their same corner, surrounded by flowers, where the two had first met. It only felt right to do today, on the Day of Devotion. Despite the chill still present many flowers had managed to bloom, the hedges speckled with bright colors. Was it the magic of the season? Fate adding their touch to this reminiscent date? Were the flowers just determined to press through the soon to be melting frost? Seliph ponders this as his fingers rap against a wrapped box in his lap. 

Their tea set rest empty on the table, drained quickly over the course of their time here together. Earl grey was the tea of the day, another reminiscing memory of the two across the table from eachother. Empty cups were the cue Seliph had set for himself to give his gift to Wil, and gathering up the resolve he needs, his fingers tighten around the edge of the heart shaped box. It’s a quick motion before it’s presented to Wil, a bright smile forming on his face as soon as he sees it. 

“For you, Wil. It’s supposed to be another tradition of this festival, and I thought… You might enjoy them.” As he speaks, he can see the smile on Wil’s face softening, as he considers his words. “If it’s a gift from you, the one I love, then I know I’ll enjoy it.” Wil takes the box from his hands carefully, quickly unwrapping the fabric around the box and opening it up. His eyes sparkle as they look over the many chocolates cradled in tiny paper cups. 

“Hmmm…. Seliph?” His voice has a dreamy quality when it wraps around the syllables of his beloved’s name, a gentleness that Seliph has always adored. 

“Yes, Wil?” He eyes his love, who is in turn eyeing the box of chocolates on the table in front of them with an intensity Seliph probably should have been prepared for.

“We should share ‘em. Would you like a taste?” Curious eyes flash to Seliph, though Seliph isn’t sure if he imagines Wil’s face grow a touch more red. 

Seliph feels a smile tug at this lips, gaze softening. “I would love that.” 

When he reaches for one on the edge of the box however, Wil’s hand catches his. “Wait a minute.” With a chuckle and a mildly mischievous smile he takes the chocolate Seliph was aiming for, examining it in his hands for a second. “A cordial cherry? I shouldn’t be surprised.” Wil laughs, and Seliph looks away in embarrassment, pursing his lips before his next words. “What… What do you mean? It’s a good chocolate…” Wil laughs again, a pure and happy sound, pulling Seliph’s eyes back to him.

“It is, it’s a really good choice from a really great person….” Brown eyes dance between the sweet in his hand and the curve of his partner’s lip, subconsciously licking his own lips. “ I…. Have an idea.” Wil turns the chocolate in his fingers one more time and before Seliph can inquire further, he places the cordial between his lips, gesturing with one hand towards his lips parted by chocolate.

It’s such an obvious and open invitation, and Seliph is left blushing and biting his lip by it. “You can’t mean…” Wil grunts an affirmation. It takes a second for that to register, thoughts of who might round the corner into the castle garden racing through his mind. But… It *is* the Day of Devotion, and he *does* want to know the taste. His thumbs twiddle under the table in consideration for a moment longer.

He feels his face is on fire when he stands to move around the table, and he feels his pulse in his fingertips when he lifts Wil’s chin. He can’t help but smile at the shift in Wil’s expression, the eager sparkle in his eyes and the tug of a smile on the corners of his lips. 

Seliph’s voice is unsure, a quiet sound carried on the flower scented garden breeze. “So then, approach like a normal kiss?” 

Wil nods, leaning into the hand caressing his chin. Seliph hums an affirmation into a first kiss pressed to Wil’s warm cheek, and then to the corner of his mouth. His other hand finds its way into the hair on the back of Wil’s head, pulling him into a gentle meeting of their lips.

Wil wastes no time in passing the chocolate between them, tongue following the sweet into his lover’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for it to melt, the chocolate slowly coating their tongues as it’s wrestled between them. Wil’s hands fist into Seliph’s hair and onto the front of his jacket, pulling the kiss deeper and dragging an appreciative groan from the blue haired lord. On a pass of the chocolate into Wil’s mouth it is burst, spreading a smattering of sweet liqueur on their lips and giving them a cherry to roll between their tongues. Wil pushes the cherry across Seliph’s tongue and pulls away with a smile, leaving Seliph to enjoy his prize. 

“It’s good chocolate, right dear?” There’s a huskiness to Wil’s tone that only adds to the warmth in Seliph’s chest. The lord swallows the cherry, tongue darting across his lips. He doesn’t miss Wil’s eyes following the motion this time. 

“That was wonderful… There’s just one thing I want to be sure of.” Wil cocks his head, opening his mouth to presumably ask what Seliph means, but Seliph really doesn’t give him a chance, pulling their lips together again to taste the last remnants of the cordial in a kiss. 

Seliph feigns innocence, one hand resting on his own chin and the other brushing across Wil’s bottom lip. “Mm… I think the sweetest thing about these kisses is you, Wil.” 

Wil’s smile widens, head tilting along with his teasing. “Hmmmm, Is that so? I was under the impression that no candy could be as sweet as you.”

Seliph laughs, standing back up. The next three words are soft and quiet, said behind a hand and a smile, a gentle statement of the overwhelming swell in his chest. “I love you.” Wil stands too, pulling Seliph into a hug and pressing his lips into Seliph’s neck to deliver a tickly “I love you too.” 

The feeling of breath across his skin sends a shiver up Seliph’s spine, contrasting the welling heat in his chest. And Wil doesn’t miss the low groan when he drags his lips to a spot just behind Seliph’s jawline, a place normally hidden by the drape of blue hair. He definitely doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath at the slight drag of teeth across that spot, or the honey sweet voice near moaning his name. 

“How does another chocolate sound, love?” Wil’s words are spoken into that spot, and punctuated with a sucking kiss, leaving Seliph lightheaded as he answers. “Y-yes please.”

Wil parts only for a second, taking a simple milk chocolate in his fingers before leaning in to meet his lover’s lips. There’s a bit more intensity in this one, a bit more force and energy that leaves Seliph breathless as he’s walked back to a castle wall in their corner of the garden.

He didn’t even realize he was being pushed back until he couldn’t move any further, Wil’s hand taking his and pressing it against the cool stone of the wall, fingers laced tight. When their lips part, Wil gives him a few moments to recover his breath, peppering kisses across blushing cheeks and eventually pressing their foreheads together. 

“This seems better. Something solid to support you.” Wil pats the wall with his free hand while pressing their chests as close as he can. The strong pounding in Seliph’s chest is complimented by the second rhythm embracing his own.

“If you’re looking to sweep me off my feet, you already have, Wil. Unless you mean to do so quite literally…?” He isn’t sure whether he wants to remain planted on the ground, or if he likes the idea.

“Hm?” Wil stifles a chuckle. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

The desire laced into Wil’s tone catches Seliph off guard. “B-but what do-?” Chocolate pressed to his lips cuts him off, followed immediately by Wil slamming their lips together. The tangle of tongues is immediate and far more intense than their first shared chocolate. What passion Wil gives is reciprocated by Seliph, his free hand fisting in the back of Wil’s shirt to keep him grounded…. He may understand what Wil meant now, with how his head is spinning from the intensity, the fire growing in his body, his pants feeling a bit tighter, Wil’s body sandwiching him with the wall. His breath is growing short with the earnest frenzy of their twined lips. 

There’s a pat pat on his leg that catches his attention, Wil’s hand trying to coax the leg around his waist. Seliph parts the kiss to catch his breath a moment, raising his leg to wrap it like Wil wants. “L-like this?” His words are a bit breathless from his kiss swollen lips. His head tilts up to breathe, drawing Wil to press a sucking kiss to a spot just under the collar of his shirt. “Perfect… Just… Perfect.” Seliph feels one of Wil’s legs move to between his own, perhaps as support, perhaps an attempt to give them both some extra stimulation. The pressure of Wil’s desire against his inner thigh draws a low groan from Seliph’s throat. He can’t stop himself from moving his hips, utilizing the friction so thoughtfully provided by Wil to stimulate his own trapped and hardening erection. Wil groans at that, gripping the underside of Seliph’s thigh tighter. 

The sound of voices on the other side of the hedge pulls them both out of their reverie and into the present, the fact that they are in fact outside pressed to the castle wall.

“A-Ah, Seliph I… Should we…… Take this back to our room?” He emphasizes his words with a roll of his hips, near pulling a moan out of his lover.

“Y-yes. Yes we should.”


End file.
